


I missed you

by Captxinpantsuit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Sorry I’m not good at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captxinpantsuit/pseuds/Captxinpantsuit
Summary: Sara and Ava are in bed talking about the mission with Genghis Khan. They also remember their first date.OrThe mention we deserved about their second date with Genghis Khan.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 223





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I wrote it because I really wanted to read a story about them mentioning their “second date.” But nobody wrote it and so I just wrote it myself. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and I might do more one-shots in the future.  
> Twitter handle: @captxinpantsuit

After everything that happened today, Ava just wanted to go to sleep. And she could now do it peacefully with Sara back home. These past few nights that she’s slept without Sara have been some of the worst nights of her life. She didn’t think she would be the type of person who would feel different when they don’t sleep next to their significant other. But then Sara came waltzing into her life, with her beautiful blue eyes and destroyed her, in a good way obviously. Now she’s the type of person who can barely sleep without their lover. She loves the way they just fit together so perfectly in bed. The little arguments over who gets to be the big spoon.(Ava constantly telling her that it would only be logical for her to be the big spoon cause she’s taller. Although she does give up sometimes when Sara give her the puppy dog look that she knows will break her.) Or the times when Sara lays her head on her chest, her arms wrapped around her waist, and Ava’s trailing my fingers up and down her spine. So now she’s waiting in bed, just reading a book, waiting for Sara to get out of the shower. 

Sara just came out of the shower, her hair mostly dry, long and wavy. She stands in the doorway, staring lovingly at Ava with a small smile. Only after awhile does Ava feel someone staring at her, so she looks up and stares back at Sara with a small smile. 

“What?”Ava says. 

“Nothing.” Sara replies with a small shake of her head, looking down. She looks back up and says, “I just missed you.” 

Ava’s smile widens and says, “I missed you too.”

Sara starts walking over to the bed and starts wrapping her arms around Ava, placing her head on Ava’s chest. Ava immediately starts rubbing her fingers through her hair after she put the book down on the nightstand. They lay there in silence for awhile, Sara having her eyes closed, occasionally sighing blissfully. 

“So how was today’s mission?” Sara asked, eyes still closed. 

“It was...ummm...eventful.” Ava replies. 

“Eventful like...”Sara says trailing off expecting Ava to finish.

“Eventful like having a gun fight in a restaurant, Nate riding around in a scooter, Behrad stopping bullets, Charlie being a Greek Goddess. Oh, and, turns out Behrad and Charlie had sex.” 

Sara gets up causing Ava to stop stroking her hair. “I definitely did not need to know that.”

” Yeah well I had to find that out, so now you have to know.” Ava replies. 

“Ok, getting away from that topic, who did y’all capture?” Sara says going back to her spot on Ava’s chest. 

“Genghis Khan. Although it was kinda difficult since Charlie left. But then she came back in the end and we sent him back to Hell. Which reminds me, Genghis Khan had a sword that’s kinda like Bugsy’s gun.” Ava replies going back to stroking her hair. 

“Really?” Sara says. 

“Yup.” Ava replies making an emphasis on the -p. 

They lay there in comfortable silence for a while, just feeling the calmness between them.

“Well I’m sorry I missed our date.” Sara says all of a sudden.

Ava’s confused at first until she abruptly pulls away from Sara, causing them to be sitting down, looking face to face.

“What? On no. Did I forget a date we had planned? I’m my gosh I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I forgot. I’m so, so sorry. I mean I guess it’s ok since you missed it but-“

“Ava.”

“I mean I still didn’t remember and-“

“Ava.” 

“Honestly I don’t remember planning anything-“

“Ava!”

“But I do forget things some-“

Sara interrupts her before she can continue her rambling with a slow and tender kiss. She gets lost in the kiss and only until Ava tries to deepen it does she pull away. Ava chases her lips, her eyes still closed. Sara releases a small chuckle and gives her one last pack before she starts talking again.

“No you didn’t forget anything. I mean we kind of planned it but it wasn’t exactly official.”

Ava tilts her head a little to the side and gives a small pout, confusion written all over her face.

“What?”

Sara releases a small chuckle before going in for another kiss, wanting to kiss the pout away. 

“Remember our first date?”

“Yeah of course. You stood me up, how could I forget?”

“Hey!” Sara says, giving Ava a playful slap on her arm.

Ava releases a chuckle rubbing her arm up and down where Sara hit her. Although she knows it doesn’t really hurt. 

“No, I mean after that. And after we fought the pirates.”

“I mean I remember we drank some rum after the pirates. Then we went to your room.” Ava says raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah we were drinking rum and you said that you’d rather fight pirates with me than sit in some stupid restaurant.”

Ava wasn’t sure where Sara was going with this until she remembered what Sara said after.

“And you said that you thought Genghis Khan could be our second date.”

“Mm-hm.”

Ava looks at her lovingly. Looking deep into her blue eyes with so much love and adoration. Sara’s looking at her the exact same way. Both reminiscing everything that they’ve been through, how far they’ve come, and how much they love each other.

Sara looks down at Ava’s lips and goes in for a slow, tender kiss, hoping it will express how she’s feeling. She holds Ava’s face in her hands as Ava wraps her arms around her waist pulling her down till they’re both laying down.

Sara pulls away and looks at Ava for a while till she goes back to the position they were in, with her head on Ava’s chest.

Sara sighs blissfully when Ava starts running her fingers through her hair.

“I love you.” Sara says and tightens her hold on Ava’s waist before releasing it, snuggling further into her embrace, her eyes already closing.

“I love you too, Peter Pan.”

“Oh my god!”


End file.
